


Coffee Shop Feels

by Cor321



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: #LevisFavouriteStudySpot, #YouCanGetTheNextOne, #baristaTaryn, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Nico Is a little bit of a mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: Levi goes to his favourite coffee shop to study. A handsome stranger buys his drink, and the rest is history, or it would be if Levi actually got the chance to talk to him.





	Coffee Shop Feels

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @theswiftiewholived for the prompt on tumblr it was so much fun to write! Also fun fact the name of this fic is also the name of my favourite playlist on Spotify right now.

The Seattle sky was grey, not unlike most days in the costal city and Levi was on his way to his favourite coffee shop. It’s not even that it had the best coffee, it was decent but Levi went there more because his best friend Taryn worked there and he knew she wouldn’t mind him taking up a table for hours on end while he studied. When he walked in it was busy so he dropped his stuff off at an empty table near the counter and went to stand in line. It took a few minutes but Levi finally made it to the front of the line.

 

“Medium chai tea latte with soy milk please,” Levi said while he was fishing the bills out of his wallet.

 

“Nope not today mister,” Taryn said “it’s already been paid for.”

 

“Taryn I told you that you can’t keep paying for me.” Levi sighed.

 

“Actually it wasn’t me this time, it was that super hot Adonis looking guy getting his coffee right now. He gave me a 10 to cover your drink and said to keep the rest as a tip!” Levi turned his head towards the counter where everyone got their drinks and sure enough there was a gorgeous man in black leather jacket and jeans getting his coffee from the barista. It was not even three seconds later the man turned towards Levi, looked him in the eyes and winked.

 

Levi was in shock he didn’t know what to say or how to feel because the man checked every box. Before he could think to much Taryn snapped him out of his thoughts. “Go wait for your drink over by the other counter Levi I have a line. But before you leave just wanted to tell you I’m pretty sure he was checking out your ass when you were putting your stuff down. Just sayin.”

 

__________

 

It was 2 weeks before Levi saw the gorgeous man again. He was on hour 4 of working in the coffee shop and he was pooping over his final essay for his creative writing class and he was already one tea and an espresso shot in and he was sure there would be more as it was only mid afternoon.

 

“Someone has an admirer.” Taryn said as she placed a brownie on a plate in front of Levi. He gave her a confused look. She shot a look towards the door and sure enough the handsome asian man was walking out the door. “But seriously I better be best woman at your wedding.”

 

Levi replied, “Come on were not even dating.”

 

“Doesn’t mean you can’t be.” She replied with a smirk.

 

__________

 

It had been a month and a half since Levi had seen the Adonis as Taryn so eloquently put it. It was a new semester and Levi was back at his favourite study spot. He was just about take a break from studying when he look up and saw him waking through the door, his hair dripping from the rain outside. Levi waited anxiously until he was waiting for his coffee to walk up to the man.

 

“Hi, I just wanted to say thank you for the drink and brownie,” Levi said as he was taking out his wallet.

 

The man rested his hand on Levi’s stopping him from taking out his money, making Levi’s heart race even faster, “Don’t worry. How about you get the next one.” The man said in baritone voice that shook Levi to the core.

 

“Yeah, sure maybe we could uhh go out for dinner.” Levi stuttered out as he scratched the back of his head nervously. “Like a date.”

 

“I’d like that,” he said with a genuine smile as he grabbed his coffee from Taryn. “Tomorrow at seven work?”

 

“Yeah, I know this cute little diner down the street.”

 

“Perfect I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said with a smile and then he turned around and walked out the door.

 

It took Levi a few seconds to process everything that just happened but then he was sad because he realized that he didn’t get the mans name or phone number.

 

“Here, you might need this,” Taryn said as she handed Levi a cup. And sure enough he twisted the cup and there was written, ‘1(206) 762-8593 ~Nico <3’

 

Levi smiled, held the cup close to him and thought, yep this is a story we will tell our grandchildren. He then shook that thought away because they hadn’t even been on a date yet. Needless to say Levi got now more school work done that day because he was I distracted. But that’s okay because the next day he was going on a date with Nico.


End file.
